


Inner Fire

by SwoodMaxProductions



Series: Winds of Change AU [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Defying Fate, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Good Ganondorf, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Protectiveness, Sleepy Cuddles, Team as Family, ganondad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions
Summary: He is a force to be reckoned with. The fires of Din burn within him. And those fires are warm. And cozy.





	Inner Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Humorously Shitty Synopsis: Local Large Boye decapitates a spectral Dead Hand and hugs his— I mean THE kids.

The children had not yet noticed him. But he had certainly noticed them. Their tired faces, the dark circles beneath their eyes, the invisible weight on their shoulders. Things that he was all too familiar with.

Still, he kept his distance, allowing the little adventurers a bit more exploring. He would wrangle them back to the Fortress later. Because they had to know. They had to see for themselves just what they were fighting for. Someone had to know the truth about the World Below. Especially Zel… _Tetra_. It was Tetra. CAPTAIN Tetra.

She was not going to become what her ancestors had. She was so much better. She deserved so much more. Everyone did.

Ganondorf continued to follow them through the veritable forest of columns, reading the magic of the place, the ancient currents of— _TRAP_.

The spectral entity erupted from the floor, and all of Ganondorf’s combat experience kicked into overdrive. A bolt of lightning to the face certainly caught its attention, turning the creature’s life draining powers away from the children. It lashed out with its scythelike arms, but Ganondorf was already upon it, swords drawn, forcing it away from Link and Tetra. He knew exactly how to deal with ward-creatures like this.

Its astral scythes were parried away— leaving a clean path for the second blade, severing its hideous head. Hylians. Even centuries later, they still were unprepared for enchanted weapons.

However, the children weren’t entirely unscathed. Sheathing his blades and turning back to them, Ganondorf found Tetra struggling to support poor Link, looking as though she might pass out herself.

“Here.”

He reached down and picked them up, and sure enough, the pirate girl went limp in his arms. They hadn’t been hit with much, but they were so young, and small.. He sat down with them in an alcove in the wall. They all needed some rest, he mused as he created a barrier around the three of them. Only for a little while, of course. They could return to the fortress later. 

He had missed this. Cuddly little bodies, curled against his. A warmth he hadn’t felt in centuries. Daughters, sisters… all gone now. _You doomed them_, snarled the whispers, _you killed them all. Monster. Demon. You failed to protect them. _

But he could protect these ones, his last hopes told him as he held the little heroes. And together… they would make things right again.

~~~

The first thing that Link was vaguely aware of was warmth. He could almost swear he was tucked into bed back home on Outset Island, except he could feel his “bed” breathing. Slowly, the exhausted child reluctantly opened his eyes. 

It was Ganondorf. Link was tucked under his arm, covered with the sleeve of his robe like a blanket. The warlock seemed to have nodded off himself, chin resting against his chest, softly snoring. 

But where was Tetra? Link wriggled up to peer over Ganondorf’s massive chest, finding Tetra under his other arm, nestled into his robes in the same manner, only the top of her head visible. Ganondorf himself seemed no less regal, but appeared… peaceful, younger, almost, worry lines smoothed away by the embrace of sleep.

Ganondorf stirred slightly, feeling Link moving, and sleepily pulled him back down to his side again, holding the boy close. Link just settled back down against the warlock’s solid chest, soaking in the blissful warmth. It was so nice and cozy… he felt so… safe. 

A warm weight enveloped the back of Link’s head as Ganondorf’s enormous hand gently ruffled the boy’s hair. Link smiled, welcoming the usually stoic wizard’s sleepy affection.

Link was just about to doze off again when he heard a faint moan and felt Ganondorf move slightly.

“Mmh. No…”

Link looked up. Ganondorf’s breathing was more erratic now, his bushy brows knit in a way that Link recognized all too well.

“The Beast… no… ngh…”

Was he… having a nightmare? No, he couldn’t be… could he? 

“No…!”

The hoarse, anguished moan left no doubt. What terrible things had Ganondorf experienced to give him nightmares? Instinctively, Link snuggled close, letting Ganondorf clutch him to himself like a child with a stuffed toy. 

It seemed to work— Ganondorf soon went still once more, and Link could feel the tension gradually easing from his vast body. Ganondorf slowly ran his thumb across the back of Link’s soft little head before melting back into blissful slumber.

Link closed his eyes, and let Ganondorf’s warm embrace and the slow, peaceful rise and fall of his chest gently lull him back to sleep.


End file.
